


Pretty

by h1nata (inuzukamingyu)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy v, that should really be enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuzukamingyu/pseuds/h1nata
Summary: Jumin just thinks that Jihyun is really pretty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this ship.....this ship *sobs* i love it so much.

Little Jumin was taught that girls are pretty and boys are handsome. He was taught that boy’s, or men in general, cannot be pretty, and why that was, he was never told (and he never knew to question it). However, when little Jumin met little Jihyun, he was very confused because Jihyun was  _ very _ pretty. Jihyun was soft and delicate and quiet, the complete opposite of what he supposed the average boy should be, and he wondered for a while if everyone was playing some elaborate prank on him by telling him that Jihyun was a boy and not, in fact, a girl.

Many years later, and Jumin still feels the same way—aside from the constricting ideals of beauty of course, because he has learned (and experienced) over the years that men can very well be pretty, beautiful, downright gorgeous even. Jihyun’s soft delicateness hadn’t changed a bit over the two decades they have known each other, and just like before, he was usually quiet and careful. It was amazing, really, and Jumin couldn’t stop himself from reaching over and caressing the other’s cheek gently.

Jihyun, whose attention was previously on flipping through photograph after photograph of Elizabeth 3rd to put into Jumin’s heavily requested photobook, was so startled that he not only flinched, but also took in a quiet, sharp breath. It only took him a second, though, to relax and melt into Jumin’s hand; Jihyun couldn’t help the embarrassed flush that began to grace his pale face, Jumin not being able to help wishing that he could have captured that entire moment on film.

“You’re so pretty, Jihyun,” Jumin mumbled, sliding closer the other, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Jihyun chuckled and placed his camera on the nightstand before turning around in the bed to face Jumin.

“I know,” Jihyun whispers against Jumin’s lips, a small smile on his face. “you tell me all the time,”

“How could I not? To be more beautiful than Elizabeth 3rd is amazing.” Jihyun tried not to laugh because he knew Jumin was completely and utterly serious, so he kissed him instead—wide smiles, escaped giggles, and all.


End file.
